<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shed tales by chickennezal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102835">shed tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennezal/pseuds/chickennezal'>chickennezal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, LMAO, NSFW, POV Third Person, Phone Sex, Sort Of, fuck buddies, slight humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennezal/pseuds/chickennezal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an unexpected call on a rainy night</p><p>no, this isn't a a horror story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shed tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaa it’s been a year since my last fic! and here i am making a comeback with my first nsfw and non-gruvia fic</p><p>got into haikyuu just recently and i. am. HOOKED.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A faint thunder threatened from a distance and, not long after, was accompanied by downpour that hammered on the roof like tiny pebbles.</p><p>It dragged on way past training hours, showing no hint of ceasing within the next hour. To be stranded in the campus was already a predicament in itself, but for Fukurodani’s volleyball team to be stranded with their captain whose energy knew no bounds was a whole other cause for migraine. The lad’s insatiable hunger for smacking balls senseless was truly beyond them.</p><p>“Would it kill you to call it a day?” Konoha groaned, dropping to his knees.</p><p>“Nonsense! It’s only been fifteen minutes!” </p><p>“It’s been an hour, you freak. How are your limbs not dangling off yet?”</p><p>“Ha ha! Superior genes perhaps. Besides, the sound of that last spike?” He bunched up the tips of his fingers and gave a chef's kiss. “Mamma mia.. So crisp! So.. fantastico!”</p><p>“Ten bucks to whoever can revert his settings to Japanese.” The athlete plopped to the ground in resignation. “Or can fetch the mother and get him to shut up, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>The ‘mother’. Everyone knew who exactly Konoha was referring to and searched amongst themselves for said person.</p><p>“He’s been gone for a while now, hasnt he?” pointed out one of their managers.</p><p>“Eeh? What d’ya mean he’s gone?” Bokuto turned his head in all directions, indeed like a child who had lost sight of his mother.</p><p>Brows knit in worry, Shirofuku ambled towards the gym entrance to push the doors open, the muffled drumming of rain now sharp. Everyone turned their heads to take a peek outside hoping to spot their vice captain. But only a dimly lit view obscured by rain greeted them.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why was the sky so angry?</em>
</p><p>Thick raindrops bulleted through the roof of the run-down shed, almost defeaning but only to anyone else who wasn’t her. Through her ears, the rainfall played like background noise against ragged breathing and the creaking of wood.</p><p>Propped onto the table and arms snaked around his neck, she pulled in the rain-soaked boy for a sloppy kiss, evoking a gruff moan from him. He gripped tightly at her thighs sure to leave marks later on. One rough thrust after another, then another, until they fell into rhythm. </p><p>“Haa.. ha..”</p><p>“—kaashi…”</p><p>That did it, that whisper of his name like venom melting his last layer of defense. A smile played about (name)’s lips. Encouraging, alluring, but above all—mocking.</p><p>Akaashi rested his cheek on the dip of her shoulder, his hot breath tingling her neck as he panted heavily. He pushed forward until his upper body hovered right above hers which lay flat on the table, his arms trapping her on either side. (Name) shivered when his cold wet body pressed flat against hers, prickling her warm skin.</p><p>Skin slapping, sweat dripping, fluids leaking.</p><p>It all dragged him into an inescapable state of ecstacy and it showed. It showed in the trembling of his body, the tight curling of his fists, the flushing of his cheeks down to his neck. Most evidently, it showed in his cloudy eyes that were so helplessly lost in carnal desire.</p><p>(Name) held his chin between her thumb and index finger. <em>The poor thing.</em></p><p>In that moment, Akaashi looked anything but the stoic vice captain everyone came to know and admire. The boy before her eyes was absolute corruption embodied.</p><p>“So.. wet..” he breathed, dropping his elbows to the table and hiding his face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>She loved this—not Akaashi, rather this, his rare display of indecency. Loved how he threw all sense of morality out the window in her presence and gave way to his feral side. The side she never tired of provoking to alarming levels.</p><p>“Haa.. Akaashi, wait..” (name) pleaded, feigning resistance by pushing away only slightly. But as anticipated, and much to her perverse delight, he grabbed her by the wrists and secured them above her head, snaking his free arm around her thigh and picking up the pace as if to make it clear that he’s not stopping for anything.</p><p>“Ne, Akaashi.. Ha.. just admit that.. you like fucking.. your defenseless senpai.”</p><p>Akaashi cringed at how she had phrased it, but even more at how <em>his other head</em> ached at those words.</p><p>“No.. I just like you,” he whispered, chuckling.</p><p>A lovely red suffused through (name)’s stunned face, concealed immediately when her face contorted into a look of repulse, eyes rolling at him.</p><p><em>Tch. </em>She wasn’t having any of that tender shit. Not now, at least.</p><p>As if sensing the shift in (name)’s mood, and without any warning, Akaashi pulled her into a sitting position then lifted her off the table. A startled peep escaped (name)’s lips and her arms flailed about momentarily before managing to hook around his neck. Akaashi smiled as he drank in her flustered visage, a stark contrast to the haughty, shrewd character she normally assumed.</p><p>The boy pulled out gently before lowering her down to her feet, making her brows scrunch up in confusion. As she was about to question him, he spun her around so that she faced the table.</p><p>(Name) grinned in realization, not having to be told what to do next. She placed her palms flat on the table, arching her back and lifting her ass up as an invite. Without a moment’s hesitation, Akaashi slid in, breathing shakily as he buried every inch of him in her soaking core. He lost himself in ecstacy once more, feeling his legs quiver he swore he’d collapse from the pleasure.</p><p>“Baby, please..,” (name) whispered in his ear, grinding slightly against him and awaking him from his reverie. His hands atop hers and arms caging her on either side, he pumped in and out of her. (Name) reached one hand behind her to grab a fistful of his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss.</p><p>
  <em>Bzz bzz bzz</em>
</p><p>Half-lidded eyes shot wide open when a vibrating noise suddenly went off. Catching their breaths, they paused and eyed Akaashi’s phone illuminating in the darkness. It whirred violently as if demanding their attention. <em>Incoming Call from Bokuto.</em></p><p>Akaashi sighed and dropped his forehead on (name)’s shoulder. He was about to say ignore the call when the whirring came to a halt.. shortly followed by a single beep. His head shot up in a way that could have resulted in a whiplash, eyeing the screen first before shooting (name) a panicked look. <em>Oops,</em> she mouthed, a glint in her eyes and a finger on the loudspeaker button. Without a second to spare, he pieced together an excuse in his head all the while bracing himself for an earful of berating from his captain.</p><p>And then it came. <em>“Akaashi Keiji! Baby!”</em></p><p>A woman’s voice—a very sad attempt at mimicking a woman’s voice—spoke up and Akaashi couldn’t hold back the shiver that ran down his spine.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you have any idea what time it is?! Leaving poor lil’ me alone at home..”</em>
</p><p>“Boku—”</p><p>“<em>Don’t you baby me, mister! No dinner for you!”</em></p><p>“I didn’t even—”</p><p><em>“Hey bud, I ain’t kidding,”</em> Bokuto said, voice back to normal, <em>“I’ll eat those onigiris you’ve been saving for post-training if you don’t get your magic fingers back here and toss me some balls.”</em></p><p><em>“Yo mother dear!”</em> a voice called in the background, <em>“Your favorite son’s wearing us out again. Do something about it.”</em></p><p>Light banter ensued on the other end of the line. (Name) had been listening to the exchange when a cold arm pulled her from the waist and she felt a light thrust between her legs. Was the vice captain actually boning a chic while on loudspeaker call with his team? Had she corrupted him that bad?</p><p>“Feeling brave, Akaashi?” she said in a hushed tone.</p><p>Akaashi raised a brow at this.</p><p>(Name) parted her lips, a guttural moan threatening to escape her lips. But before she could utter a sound, Akaashi gently slipped two fingers between her soft lips, pumping them lightly as encouragement for her to suck. He knew (name) well enough to expect that sort of cheap scheme. But with the way she sucked sloppily on his digits, face flushed red and eyes glazed with lust, the moan he managed to stifle might just escape from his lips instead. It was a funny yet pathetic thought.</p><p>Something about Bokuto speaking Italian was mentioned over the phone, and Akaashi badly wanted to reassure them he’ll call back. The insides of his lower eyelids were growing hot as he felt himself throbbing and nearing release.</p><p>“Bokuto-san..” Akaashi started, immediately cursing his scandalous tone.</p><p><em>“Whoa whoa! You don’t sound so well, bud! Ya good over there?!”</em> was his captain’s innocent reply.</p><p>(Name) shook beneath him, stifling a laugh behind her mouth. Finally she decided to play the good samaritan and put an end to Akaashi’s suffering, throwing her head back and locking eyes with him.</p><p>“Baby.. Cum inside, okay?” she whispered.</p><p>And that was all Akaashi needed to hear before slamming his hands on the table, ramming his length into her in one last hard thrust, and spilling inside her. The table slammed into the wall with a loud thud and caused some empty cans to tip over onto the floor.</p><p>
  <em>“Wha—! Akaashi! Hello?! Are you okay?!”</em>
</p><p>They remained still, feeling the sweat on each other’s heaving bodies and listening to their breathing. Neither of them realized that it had stopped raining outside.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry.. Forgot something.. classroom.. had to run.. bumped tables..” Akaashi mumbled, unable to conceal his ragged breathing.</p><p><em>‘Well damn, sounds painful.”</em> It <em>was</em>, Akaashi’s lower body was aching sore.</p><p>Catching her own breath, (name) slipped off Akaashi and wobbled towards the pile of discarded garments on the stack of gym mats, quivering from both the soreness and stickiness between her legs.</p><p>
  <em>“So uh.. Need me to beat up those tables for you? What floor you at?”</em>
</p><p>Panic flashed on Akaashi’s face, a look that (name) couldn’t help but snicker at.</p><p>“Wait no! Uh—I mean, it’s fine, Bokuto-san. I’m on the way back. Really.”</p><p><em>“Eh, sure? Well hurry! These balls aren’t gonna toss themselves!”</em> Bokuto snorted. <em>“And watch your steps, will ya! Wouldn’t wanna injure those pretty setter fingers now, would we?”</em></p><p>“Mm, got it.” <em>Beep, end call.</em></p><p>“I guarantee that his fingers are working <em>perfectly</em> fine, captain,” (name) mumbled.</p><p>Akaashi’s gaze drifted to her. She sat on the stack of gym mats, cleaning herself with tissue paper. She hummed a tune, all-bright eyed and smiling as if she wasn’t a horny mess just a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Neep help with that?” she asked, pointing to his still exposed manhood.</p><p>He didn’t respond, resigning instead to palm his face as his breathing began to normalize. His nose became hyperaware of the thick scent that hung in the air<em>—</em> a mix of musk, rain, and sex.</p><p>“It’s fine, (name)-san. Thank you.”</p><p>(Name) raised a brow at this before walking over to him, handing him an enough amount of tissue paper to which Akaashi accepted and nodded in thanks.</p><p>“Even after all that.. Is politisse your way of guilt tripping me for reducing you to a boy toy?”</p><p>Akaashi chuckled, eyes smiling like those of someone teasing a kitten or puppy. “No, (name)-san. I just like you.”</p><p>(Name)’s expression remained unchanged but a blush crept up her face upon hearing the familiar words, the exact ones Akaashi used earlier to deflect her provocation. He always seemed to have a sappy response ready to offset her crude remarks, usually riling her up in frustration, though more towards herself than towards the boy in question. More towards the way her heart that skipped a beat whenever he spoke something uncalled-for.</p><p>“How is it that you effortlessly make me sound like a nasty person compared to you? Jeez, Akaashi.” She pouted.</p><p> “Mm, look me in the eye and tell me you’re not then,” he countered nonchalantly, not sparing (name) a glance as he finished fixing himself and walked towards the door where she stood. (Name) rolled her eyes, feigning displeasure to hide her amusement. But the facade instantly broke when a pair of lips locked with hers, though gone just as instantly as it came.</p><p>“Nothing? Well, I’ll hurry ahead before Bokuto-san calls again. Message me when you get home, okay?”</p><p>As if to signal  the end of that night’s rendezvous, the knob clicked, faint light streaming into the shed as the door opened. Akaashi gave a curt nod and walked out, leaving (name) stunned and deep in thought.</p><p>Maybe it wasn’t Akaashi, but actually her who had succumbed and been blinded by the pleasure of this setup. The power balance had obviously been tipped, and somehow she gave little care.</p><p>With him finally nowhere in sight, she thought it was safe to smile like an idiot.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave me sum feedback? good, bad, anything to fuel me in writing more ; A ;</p><p>check out my tumblr: yamaguchi-urusai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>